The subject invention pertains to adapters and similar fittings that are structured to help extend the length of a pole or pipe to increase the length and height of such pole or pipe.
In this respect, there are devices existing in the art which are constructed to interconnect various lengths of pole or pipe so as to yield a unitary pole or pipe of extended length. Such known adapters are cumbersome to use and are generally only marginally effective in maintaining unitary pole or pipe length and therefore have not been effective to such end.
The subject invention is adapted as an adapter to interconnect undivided pole or pipe lengths to overcome the existing shortcomings in the prior art and the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.